The invention relates to a sanitary napkin having a strip of material that extends rearwardly to reside in the intergluteal crevice. This arrangement permits the pad portion of the napkin to fit more snugly against the body thereby providing improved protection.
External sanitary protection is known to greatly depend upon the proximity of the napkin to the perineal area. A close fit allows the napkin to collect fluid near the source of the exit from the body and minimizes fluid traveling along the body. However, despite the importance of fit to sanitary protection, prior art napkins adhesively secured to the crotch of the garment rely on the relatively loose fit of the user""s undergarments. Panties worn while menstruating are often older, well-worn garments which fit poorly. New panties, unless specially designed to do so, rarely hold and maintain the napkin close enough to be effective. Even specially designed undergarments are deemed by many women to be binding and uncomfortable.
In addition, reliance on adhesive systems that secure sanitary napkins to the garment essentially demand that the securing means of the napkin tenaciously adhere to the garment at all times. Accordingly, they must resist moisture, sudden torques generated by movements of the body and frictional shearing forces exerted by the movements of the various layers of clothing worn by the user. Not surprisingly, the actual performance of the napkin fails to satisfactorily meet these conditions.
One prior art solution to the fitting problem has been to use sanitary belts to independently support the napkin. Napkins with long tab ends worn with sanitary belts achieve the necessary closeness to the body but are often uncomfortable, inconvenient to use, and cause an indiscreet appearance which women find objectionable. Moreover, belts suspend a napkin in such a way that it is allowed to shift and twist, greatly reducing its effectiveness.
Another solution, contemplated by the prior art, is to attach the product ends to the skin. Several patents have been directed to devices for collecting body fluids that employ adhesive attachments to the skin. Zamist, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,952, is directed to an anatomically contoured sanitary napkin having adhesive patches which attach to the skin of the wearer. These patches have non-disposable, die-cut grippers to receive the ends of the napkin. Levine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,151 describes a catamenial napkin having a long, full-sized napkin with adhesive strips on its longitudinal ends for attaching to the body. Sohn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,919, teaches a rectal area dressing for anal incontinence. This rectoperineal device has pressure-sensitive adhesive on an elongated absorbent pad and on extending end members that adhere to the skin surfaces.
While these inventions generally provide a close fit to the wearer""s body, many women are adverse to the use of body adhesive. Further these prior art uses of adhesives do not permit stretching in the longitudinal direction to adjust to the wearer""s individual sizing needs. Such devices, moreover, are not flexible enough to allow the pad to move with the body and return to its original position during stooping, bending and twisting. This can lead to uncomfortable binding and twisting of the napkin. Furthermore, the attachment sites of these products, being susceptible to sudden torques and shearing forces, are not always reliable in securing product placement.
The present invention relates to a sanitary napkin whose securing means comprises an intergluteal strip. While use of intergluteal pads has been disclosed in the prior art, their use has been for increased absorbency of fluids present in this area. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,675 in the name of Knox-Sigh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,319 in the name of Richwine, PCT publication WO 90/04956 in the name of Muller, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,385 in the name of Flanders.
The present invention relates to a sanitary napkin whose securing means comprises an intergluteal strip which thereby makes use of the wearer""s intergluteal crevice to help secure the napkin. By using the wearer""s body in this manner, the present invention reduces many of the sudden torques and shearing forces associated with the prior art. Further, it does so in a manner that does not require adhesive on that intergluteal strip portion. In addition it permits flexibility of the intergluteal strip. Consequently, an improved fit of the sanitary napkin is obtained.
The invention provides a sanitary napkin which achieves a dynamic body fit. The pad of the napkin is closely fit to the user""s body by means that comprises an intergluteal strip. When the user moves, the user""s panty may move, but the pad stays snugly against the body because of this attachment means.
More specifically, in accord with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a feminine hygiene pad comprising:
(a) a main pad body having an absorbent core system positioned between a pad cover material and a barrier layer, a rear end which in use is located in proximity to a wearer""s buttocks and an opposed front end, a first face adapted to contact with the wearer""s body and an opposing second face adapted to face toward an undergarment of the wearer, a main pad body thickness being defined as the dimension of the main pad body from the first face to the second face, said main pad body adapted to be worn in close proximity to the vagina of the wearer;
(b) said absorbent core system being adapted to not significantly extend beyond the anterior portion of the perineum of the wearer in use;
(c) said pad further comprising a substantially planar tail, said tail being relatively small thickness compared to the thickness of the main pad body, and said tail extending rearwardly from said rear end of the main pad body, terminating at a distal end; and,
(d) wherein said pad being configured such that said tail is adapted to be received between the buttocks of the wearer to thereby facilitate retaining said main pad body adjacent to the wearer""s vagina.